¡Los Dragones si existen!
by Nukarumi-Chan
Summary: Tu creias infinitamente en los dragones,pero al parecer eras la unica de tu isla que habia visto uno,lamentablemente nadie te creia ya que tan solo tenias 5 años cuando lo viste, y gracias a eso eras excluida e igonarada. Estas decidida a demostrarle a los demas que los dragones si existen, y haras un gran y peligroso viaje a 'Berk' para demostrarlo. Hiccup x Reader/Hipo x Lectora.
1. ¡Les demostrate que si existen!

**HOLI!**

**Ya traia ganas de hacer un HipoxLectora/HiccupxReader, asi que hoy me inspire y lo comenze a escribir owo**

**Lo que me doy cuenta es que ahora tendre mi historia de Sola en la nieve junto con estas juntas QAQ pero da igual, amo hacer esto *v***

**Bueno, creo que este seria el primer HipoxLectora en español *0***

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

"¡Hablo enserio tía Bera, si son reales!" Dijiste mientras extendías los brazos asía los costados.

"Ya te lo dije (Nombre), no hay tal cosa como los dragones" Dijo tu tía, mientras –sin prestarte mucha atención- cocinaba lo que probablemente sería la cena de esta noche. "Es solo un mito" Agregó.

"¡Claro que no lo es!, eh escuchado a algunas personas afirmar que existen, junto con el pueblo llamado 'Berk', ese que se encuentra al otro lado de la niebla, dicen que ahí..."

"Tienen a los dragones como compañeros, lo sé, lo sé, lo has dicho millones de veces" Te interrumpió en un tono de irritación. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Si, se lo habías dicho millones de veces, casi diario lo comentabas, pero el simple hecho de pensar que los dragones si son reales, y que hay un pueblo en el que los tienen como compañeros te emocionaba y hacia que el corazón te latiera a gran velocidad.

"Si tan solo me creyeras..." Dijiste casi en susurro, con tu sonrisa esfumándose lentamente.

"Ver para creer" Contesto tu tía sin despegar los ojos de la gran olla que ya empezaba a sacar vapor.

"Yo vi uno" Agregaste sin emoción.

"Tenias 5 años (Nombre), a esa edad no estás consciente de lo que ves, debió haber sido simplemente un ave"

"No creo que hayan aves de tal tamaño y aspecto"

"Pues yo no creo que haya tal cosa como los dragones" Dijo con brusquedad y claramente enfadada. "Doy esta conversación por terminada, ahora ve al sembradío y hazme el favor de traerme unas cuantas especias"

Abriste la boca para hablar, pero al final decidiste cerrarla, ya que estabas consciente de que nunca podrías ganarle a tu tía. Ella siempre tenía que tener la razón, y nunca te escuchaba. Parecía simplemente no quererte, te ignoraba constantemente y te hacia a un lado como si fueras una gran molestia y una muy pesada carga con la que no quería lidiar. Suspiraste tristemente, con algunas lágrimas al borde del colapso, pero no querías llorar de repente, menos enfrente de tu tía, así que rápidamente te diste la vuelta y saliste de tu casa, mientras con la manga de tu blusa te secabas los ojos y tomabas grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarte.

Fuiste hacia el sembradío y cuidadosamente arrancaste algunas especias, miraste hacia el cielo y contemplaste la luna, luego tu mirada se topo en el horizonte, pero no lograste ver nada más que densa neblina. Tu isla se encontraba en medio del mar y una densa neblina. Del lado izquierdo de la isla, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era niebla, y del lado derecho se veía mar, kilómetros y kilómetros de mar. Hace un par de años atrás, varios vikingos valientes de tu isla se habían aventurado a entrar a la niebla y averiguar que había del otro lado, pero lamentablemente, nadie había vivido para contarlo. Optaron por que nadie debía cruzar la niebla, ya que no regresaría jamás a la isla. Esa era una de las reglas de tu pueblo: 'ESTRICTAMENTE, NUNCA ENTRAR A LA NIEBLA.'

A veces, te sentabas en el borde de la isla –que consistía de un acantilado– a observar atentamente aquella misteriosa niebla, pasabas horas sentada esperando a alcanzar a ver algo dentro de ella, o que algo surgiera de esta. Pero la única razón por la cual no te rendías era por que cuando tan solo tenías 5 años, lograste ver como una extraña silueta salía de ella, cuando la viste más detalladamente caíste en cuenta de que era un dragón...bueno, eso creías tú. Pero ni siquiera los que aseguraban que los dragones existían, creían que tú habías visto uno, así que en tu pueblo te tachaban como loca y extraña, por lo cual no tenías amigos.

"¡(Nombre), las especias, ahora!" Escuchaste gritar a tu tía desde adentro de tu casa, sacándote de tus pensamientos. Parpadeaste un par de veces y sacudiste la cabeza, dejando a un lado tus pensamientos y recuerdos.

"¡Ya voy tía Bera!" Contestaste, mientras terminabas de arrancar la última plantita y corrías hacia tu casa.

A la mañana siguiente, te levantaste poco energética, ya que la noche pasada habías tenido varias pesadillas acerca de te ibas y nadie parecía notarlo, pero al mismo tiempo esas pesadillas eran sueños, ya que al lugar al que te ibas parecía ser el paraíso, la gente te quería, tenias amigos y no eras ignorada. Bajaste las escaleras y caminaste al comedor, esperando encontrar a tu tía en la mesa desayunando, pero no lo estaba, te desilusionaste un poco, porque a pesar de que no hablaban en la mesa, ella te hacia compañía. Pero al parecer esta mañana desayunarías sola.

Terminando de desayunar, subiste a tu habitación y te cambiaste el pijama por la ropa que usabas habitualmente. Bajaste las escaleras de nuevo y te dirigiste hacia la puerta. Cuando saliste el sol te deslumbro un poco, cerraste la puerta de tu casa y empezaste a caminar sin rumbo por el lugar. Algunas personas del pueblo ya estaban trabajando, veías como se saludaban unas con otras pero nunca a ti, eras como un fantasma deambulando por ahí. Pero no te dejaste deprimir, ya estabas acostumbrada, a pesar de todo siempre caminabas con una sonrisa por si a alguno se le ocurría saludarte. Sin darte cuenta, ya estabas en el acantilado del borde de la isla, así que decidiste que te sentarías un rato a observar la niebla, a buscar alguna señal de vida en ella.

Y así fue, estuviste varias horas ahí sentada, mirando y pensando.

"Si probara que los dragones existen todo se arreglaría" Susurraste para ti misma."Mi tía me amaría, los del pueblo me 'verían', ya no sería ignorada, tendría amigos..." Miraste hacia abajo, encontrándote con tus piernas.

"Tengo que encontrar uno..." Susurraste, después abriste grande los ojos, dándote cuenta de lo que acababas de decir. "¡T-Tengo que encontrar a uno!" Te incorporaste, con los puños apretados y expresión decidía. 'Lo hare, encontrare a un dragón, y todo será mejor, ¡mi vida será mejor!' Pensaste, sonreíste mas ampliamente mostrando tus dientes. Sin más ni menos, saliste disparada hacia tu casa, lista para preparar tu plan. Estabas lista, decidía y preparada, mañana por la mañana irías a buscar a un verdadero dragón.

"¡Tía Bera, tía Bera, estoy decidía, me iré de aquí, cruzare la niebla y encontrare un dragón de verdad, entonces me amaras!" Gritaste mientras entrabas a tu casa, esperando encontrar a tu tía. Después te diste cuenta de algo y te llevaste las manos a la boca, si tu tía Bera se enteraba de que te querías ir, te detendría, ella no confiaba en ti, lo más probable sería que te encerraría en tu recamara por una semana para que se borrara la idea de irte de aquí. Por suerte, tu tía no se encontraba en casa aun, así que no había escuchado lo que gritaste. Suspiraste aliviada y corriste escaleras arriba a tu habitación.

Sonreíste, estabas lista para partir mañana, checaste la lista que habías hecho de las cosas que necesitarías para tu viaje, palomeando cada cosa que veías que ya tenías empacada. Terminaste de palomear tu lista entera que habías anotado en tu libreta y sonreíste, guardaste la libreta en tu abrigo y corriste hacia tu armario. Abriste la enorme puerta de este y miraste lo que había dentro, era tu vieja armadura, no te la habías puesto en ya hace bastante tiempo atrás, ya que en tu isla no se desataban batallas, era una isla muy tranquila, nunca sucedía nada. Sacaste tu armadura –algo pesada – y la colocaste sobre una silla que estaba junto a tu cama, preparada para usarla mañana.

Te levantaste en la madrugada, el solo todavía no salía, pero el cielo ya empezaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado. Te cambiaste de ropa y te pusiste tu armadura, tomaste tu bolsa con tus cosas necesarias para el viaje y lentamente y silenciosamente empezaste a caminar hacia el cuarto de tu tía, querías despedirte de ella aun que estuviera dormida, simplemente le irías a echar un último vistazo. Te asomaste por la enorme puerta –que estaba entre abierta – y empezaste a buscar a tu tea con la mirada. Cuando ubicaste la cama te diste cuenta de que no había nadie allí, frunciste el ceño en confusión.

"¿Y tu adonde crees que vas?"

Pegaste un salto al escuchar una voz familiar detrás de ti, asustada te diste la vuelta a toda velocidad para encontrarte con la mirada de interrogatorio de tu tía Bera.

"Repito, ¿A dónde rayos vas a estas horas (Nombre)?" Hiso una pausa para mirarte de arriba abajo, para finalmente posar sus ojos en tu gran bolsa. "¿Por qué estas vestida así?, ¿y para qué es la bolsa?" Dijo señalándola.

Tragaste saliva y sentiste como una gota de sudor bajaba por tu mandíbula, estabas atrapada, no tenías escapatoria, tendrías que confesar.

"Umm, yo... tía..." La miraste de reojo una vez más antes de apretar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. "¡Voy a ir a buscar un dragón!"

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, tu continuabas con los ojos cerrados, hasta que final mente el silencio fue interrumpido por las risas tu tía, haciéndote abrir los ojos.

"¿Es una broma verdad?" Pregunto secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

"N-No..." Murmuraste.

"¿Estás loca, (Nombre), como se te ocurre ese tipo de broma?" Dijo aun en un tono de burla, sacando unas cuantas risas más mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

Al ver que no te tomaba en serio, frunciste el ceño y tu expresión se fue tornando fría. "No es broma" Dijiste firme.

Tu tía el escuchar tu tono de voz frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, viéndote con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?" Pregunto seria.

"Me voy, me voy de aquí, me voy a buscar un dragón y nadie me detendrá" Dijiste mientras pasabas de largo a tu tía, bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡(Nombre), no te atrevas a abrir esa puerta, te lo prohíbo!" Grito tu tía señalando la enorme puerta de la entrada. No la volteaste a ver, y desobedeciéndola, tomaste la manecilla entre tu mano y abriste la puerta.

Apenas la abriste, se escucharon los pasos de cómo tu tía bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, dispuesta a ir por ti y detenerte. No te ibas a dejar atrapar, así que saliste corriendo hacia afuera, escuchando como aun tu tía te perseguía por detrás.

"¡(NOMBRE)!" La escuchaste llamándote, cada segundo que pasaba te continuabas alejando, ya que corrías mucho más rápido que ella.

Finalmente ya no escuchaste más su voz, pero aun asa continuabas corriendo sin parar. Llegaste al muelle de la isla y rápidamente te subiste a un bote que se encontraba con algunos cestos con peces. Tomaste los remos y empezaste a remar a dirección de la niebla. Cuando ya te habías alejado bastante de la orilla, alcanzaste a ver como tu tía Bera apenas llegaba ahí y se quedaba parada, en estado de shock, viéndote como te alejabas.

'(Nombre)' Fue lo último que escuchaste antes de que la niebla te tragara.

Después de unos minutos, ya te habías empezado a asustar, te la habías pasado esquivando grandes piedras, y tus brazos ya te dolían, no veías nada más que niebla y como enormes piedras aparecían de repente. Luego te le quedaste viendo a algo que parecía ser un tipo de isla...pero no estaba habitada, solo habían piedras y... ¿barcos? Si, barcos vikingos que estaban destruidos, parecían llevar bastante tiempo ahí, algunas tenias grandes hoyos en sus velas, como si una bola de fuego los hubiera atravesado. Miraste las velas y te diste cuenta que tenían un dibujo, era un dragón atravesado por dos espadas. 'Un dragón' pensaste. Analizaste de nuevo la isla, parecía haberse desatado una gran batalla, en la isla había una gran montaña destruida, en medio de ella tenía un gran agujero, como si con catapultas la hubieran roto apropósito, miraste hacia el suelo y viste las catapultas confirmando tu suposición. Miraste mas alrededor de la extraña isla y te diste cuenta que había una roca enorme, bastante extraña, parecía tener...cola... parpadeaste un par de veces y borraste esa roca de tu cabeza, comenzabas a alucinar.

Te diste cuenta de que habías dejado de controlar el bote, y para cuando volteaste hacia el frente, estabas a unos cuantos centímetros de una enorme roca, ibas a estrellarte contra ella.

* * *

**TADA!, ¿que les parece?, ¿malo, bueno, muy rapido, muy lengo, tienen ideas, comentarios sugerencias? owo asdfghjkl ok ya me callo :c**

**Dejen review! :D**


	2. ¿Quien es ella?, ¿De donde viene?

**Hay, muchisimas gracias a todas (todas son mujeres no? o3o) por los reviews! ;w;**

**Estaba escribiendo el sig capi de mi historia de _Sola en la nieve,_****cuando recorde que ya tenia este listo XD asi que aproveche ahorita que tengo tiempo para subirlo owo**

**Espero que les guste y me alegra saber que esta historia esta teniendo resultados positivos.**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

"¡Vamos, mas rápido amigo!" Grito Hipo a Chimuelo, Chimuelo sonrió y empezó a volar a mayor velocidad, haciendo que Hipo gritara un 'wohoo' de emoción. "¡Muy bien Chimuelo!, ¿qué te parecería entrenar un poco en la niebla?, ya sabes, esquivar rocas" Dijo sonriente el muchacho, Chimuelo en respuesta lanzo un gruñido y voló en dirección hacia la niebla.

Cuando entraron pararon de avanzar y observaron en lugar "Bien, ¿estás listo?" Pregunto Hipo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, Chimuelo sonrió y asintió para rápidamente volver a fijar su vista al frente. "A la cuenta de tres" Hipo sonrió "Uno...dos..." Chimuelo estiro un poco más sus alas. "¡Tres!" Rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el frente, esquivando varias rocas velozmente.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que se escucho un grito ahogado por todo el lugar, haciendo que pararan de golpe. "¿Que fue...?" Hipo empezó a buscar alguna señal de vida, pero en eso se escucho un crujir. "Algo sucede" Dijo Hipo. "¡Rápido, hay que ir al lugar de donde salió ese grito!" Chimuelo entendió las indicaciones y salió disparado hacia el lugar proveniente del grito.

Volaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que estaban en la isla donde habían tenido la batalla con ese enorme dragón, estaban en el antiguo nido de los dragones.

"Chimuelo, vuela más bajo, hay que encontrar a la persona o cosa que haya gritado" Chimuelo hiso caso y empezó a volar más bajo, casi rosando el mar. Estuvieron buscando hasta que finalmente Hipo logro ver algo flotando en el agua. Volaron a ese punto y se dieron cuenta que era madera, y junto con ella había más trozos de madera flotando, juntas parecían hacer un camino por el agua. Hipo siguió los trozos con la mirada hasta que finalmente vio algo que hiso que se quedara sin respiración por un segundo. Una persona, más bien una chica, se encontraba recostada sobre un trozo de madera que flotaba tranquilamente sobre el agua, ella tenía claramente una gran herida en la frente, ya que no paraba de sangrar y aparentemente fue la causa de que estuviera inconsciente.

"¡Chimuelo allá!" Grito Hipo mientras señalaba a la chica. Chimuelo la visualizó y voló hacia ella.

Sentiste como lentamente tu mente comenzaba a trabajar normalmente. Abriste los ojos suavemente mientras soltabas un pequeño gruñido, al principio veías todo borroso, pero rápidamente tus ojos se comenzaron a enfocar. Cuando abriste completamente los ojos lo primero que viste fue el techo, era de madera. Parpadeaste un par de veces teñí incorporaste en la cama, ¿dónde estabas? No recuerdas haber estado dentro de una casa. Miraste alrededor, estabas en una habitación que, obviamente, no era tuya.

"¿H-Hola?" Preguntaste con la voz algo ronca. No obtuviste respuesta, así que decidiste levantarte de la cama y averiguar dónde estabas. Pusiste tus pues sobre el suelo y te diste cuenta que lo que pisabas no era piso. Miraste hacia abajo y te encontraste con algo que jamás habías visto.

Hipo estaba preparando unos planos para su nuevo proyecto, cuando de repente escucho el mismo grito que había oído en la isla de los dragones, solo que esta ves provenía de su habitación. 'Despertó' Pensó, y rápidamente empezó a subir las escaleras en camino hacia su recamara.

"¡W-Waaaah, Cocodrilo! ¡Por favor no me comas¡ ¡Tengo muy mal sabor y no soy de dieta¡" Gritaste mientras salías corriendo hacia una esquina le la habitación, sentándote en el suelo mientras abrazabas tus piernas y hundías tu rostro en ellas, no querías ver al enorme reptil que estaba a punto de comerte.

"¿Woah, que sucede aquí?" Dijo Hipo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Chimuelo lo volteo a ver con expresión confundía y lanzo un pequeño gruñido mientras subía y bajaba un poco los hombros. Hipo empezó a buscarte con la mirada, hasta que vio un pequeño bulto en la esquina de su habitación. Camino hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que eras tú, arrinconada, hecha bolita, y temblando.

"Oye... ¿estás bien?" Pregunto. Al escuchar una voz humana, rápidamente levantaste la cabeza de tus piernas y te encontraste con unos ojos verdes posados sobre ti.

"C-C-Cocodrilo" Fue lo único que lograste decir, una que estabas muerta de miedo.

"¿Cocodrilo?" Pregunto el muchacho levantando una ceja. "Aquí no hay ningún...ahh" Hipo sonrió "¿Te refieres a Chimuelo?"

"¿C-Chimuelo quien?" Preguntaste aún asustada, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Hipo río ante tu respuesta. "No, nadie, así se llama el" Dijo mientras se movía hacia a un lado para que pudieras ver a la criatura. "El es Chimuelo" Señalo al animal.

Abriste grande los ojos y empezaste a analizar a la extraña criatura. Chimuelo al ver tu expresión volteo a ver a Hipo algo nervioso y luego a ti.

"Que... ¿Qué es él?" Preguntaste casi sin aliento.

Hipo volvió la vista hacia ti. "El es un dragón"

Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire y te cubriste la boca, con tus ojos clavados aún en Chimuelo. Hipo y Chimuelo te miraron extrañados. Parpadeaste un par de veces y te llevaste las manos a los ojos, sobándotelos y luego apartando las manos, querías asegúrate de no estar alucinando.

"¿Me repites que es?"

Hipo te miro con confusión pero aún así contesto. "Un dragón"

De inmediato una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando en tu rostro. "No lo puedo creer" Rápidamente te paraste, haciendo que Hipo se sobresaltara. "¡U-Un dragón!" Reíste emocionada. "¡Sabía que existían, yo lo sabía¡" Volteaste a ver rápidamente a Hipo —que ya estaba parado— haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás y abriera grande los ojos. "¡Son reales!" Gritaste con la sonrisa en tus labios.

"U-Uhmm, si, supongo que lo son" Dijo mientras intentaba sonreirte sin parecer nervioso, pero aún así, se notaba en nerviosismo en su rostro.

"¡Me lo tengo que llevar!" Rápidamente corriste hacia Chimuelo, este abrió grande los ojos y retrocedió un paso. Hipo al escuchar esto abrió grande los ojos y corrió detrás tuyo, tomándote por el hombro. "Woah, Woah, alto ahí" Dijo mientras haciendo que te dieras vuelta.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntaste algo confundida.

"No puedes llevarte a Chimuelo"

"Pero tengo que llevárselo a...a..." Pensabas y pensabas, pero por más que lo intentabas, nada salía de tu cerebro.

"¿A quién?" Pregunto Hipo acercándose un paso más a ti y soltándote del hombro. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y te llevaste las manos a la cabeza, te comenzaba a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "O-Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"¡No lo recuerdo!" Dijiste rápidamente soltando tu cabeza abriendo tus ojos, con una expresión de preocupación en tu rostro. "...No recuerdo nada..."

Hipo te miro preocupado. "¿Nada en absoluto?"

"Sólo sé que tenía que demostrar algo a alguien" Volteaste a ver a Chimuelo. "Con el, con un dragón"

"... ¿Al menos sabes tu nombre?" Pregunto mientras te miraba atento.

"(Nombre)" Contestaste de inmediato.

"¿Apellidos?"

"Este..." Pensaste por un momento. "N-No..."

"¿Nombre de tu isla?"

"...Mmm...No..."

"¿Nombré de tus padres o algún familiar?"

Torciste un poco la boca. "E-Ehmm...Tampoco"

Hipo suspiro y se rasco la nuca "Bueno, al menos recuerdas tu nombre" Luego te miro dé arriba a abajo. "Y supongo que eres como de mi edad" Dijo mientras te observaba. Tu solo sonreíste y asentiste.

Hipo te regreso la sonrisa. "Bueno, has de tener hambre, ¿Quieres desayunar?" Abriste la boca para contestar pero fuiste interrumpida por un fuerte rugido de tu estómago, haciéndote sonrojar y rodear tus brazos alrededor de este. Hipo río y camino hacia ti, poniendo una mano en tu espalda y empujándote suavemente hacia adelante. "Supongo que sí, por aquí (Nombre)" Dijo mientras te guiaba hacia las escaleras y te ayudaba a bajarlas, colocando una mano en tu hombro y la otra sosteniéndole tu mano libre —la otra mano la usabas para apoyarte en su hombro—, ya que al intentar bajarlas por ti misma, te mareabas y te dolía la cabeza.

"¿Oye (Nombre), que te parece si te presento a unos amigos cuando termines de desayunar?" Pregunto Hipo, haciéndote levantar la vista hacia él y dejar de juguetear con el huevo que estaba servido en tu plato.

"¿Amigos?" Preguntaste.

"Si, no siga digas que se te olvido su significado" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Reíste. "No estoy tan mal" Dijiste viajando tu mirada al plato.

Hipo río y continúo observándote. "¿Si te gustaría?, también daríamos un paseo por Berk"

"¿Berk?" Preguntaste curiosa.

"Si, ahora mismo te encuentras en Berk" Hipo sonrió. "¿Si te gustaría?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Rápidamente, te llevaste el último bocado a tu boca, y en lo que masticabas te paraste rápidamente de la silla. "¡Vamos ya!" Dijiste emocionada y con la boca aun semi-llena.

"Ehh, creo que será mejor que termines de masticar eso" Dijo Hipo. Cerraste los ojos y aumentaste la velocidad para finalmente tragar y abrir tus ojos, encontrándote con los de Hipo, el sonrió.

"Supongo que estas lista" Dijo el oji-verde. Tú asentiste energéticamente. Hipo camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando a que salieras tu primero. Al notar que no te movías, Hipo te miro extrañado. "¿No vas a salir?"

Tú miraste hacia el suelo y luego empezaste a juguetear con los dedos de tus manos. "C-Chimuelo... ¿puede acompañarnos?" Hipo parpadeo un par de veces y luego te sonrió. "Emm, claro...iré por el" Empezó a subir las escaleras. Sonreíste ampliamente, te emocionaba la idea de que estarías junto a un dragón.

Hipo, Chimuelo y Tú iban caminando tranquilamente por el pueblo, estabas feliz, más alegre que nunca, ya que cada vez que pasaban junto a alguna persona, esta los saludaba ¡incluyéndote!, ya no te sentías invisible. Además, había más dragones de lo que pensabas, de muchos tipos y colores, Hipo al final tuvo que ir sosteniéndote del brazo, ya que caminabas distraída por ver a los dragones y también porque –constantemente– estabas a punto de chocar con algo o alguien.

"¡Chicos!" Grito Hipo a un grupo de chicos –aparentemente de tu edad– haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos.

"¡Hipo!" Gritaron en unión y corrieron hacia ustedes. Tú te asustaste un poco, escondiéndote a espaldas de Hipo, no estabas acostumbrada a tener a tanta gente rodeándote. Hipo noto tu reacción así que les pidió a los demás algo de espacio, pero aun así, tú continuabas escondida en su espalda.

"¿Quien es ella?" Pregunto una chica rubia, que dejaba que su fleco le callera suavemente sobre su ojo. Volviste tu mirada a sus ojos azules, que te observaban con frialdad y algo de rabia, esto te produjo un escalofrió haciéndote ocultarte un poco mas detrás de Hipo.

"Ella es (Nombre), (Nombre)..." Dijo Volteándote a ver por encima del hombro, "Ellos son Astrid, Brutacio y Brutilda, Patán y Patapez" Dijo señalando a todos y cada uno de ellos, tu al ver que te saludaban con la mano, saliste un poco de tu escondite y los saludaste sonriente.

"¿Te acabas de mudar?" Pregunto Patán, y notaste un tono algo...coqueto en su voz..

"Pues...en realidad estoy perdida" Dijiste algo tímida y aun insegura de salir de tu escondite. "¿Perdida?" Dijeron todos en unión, con expresiones de sorpresa.

"Si" Comenzó Hipo. "La encontré flotando cerca del antiguo Nido de los Dragones, al parecer choco contra una piedra" Dijo Hipo por ti, ya que no sabias exactamente qué había sucedido. "Tenía una herida profunda en la frente, pero sanara" Termino de decir el oji-verde.

"Ah, por eso es la venda en la frente" Dijo Brutilda, haciéndote abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Te llevaste una mano a la frente y sin mucha delicadeza la posaste sobre las vendas, haciendo que te doliera un poco y apretaras los ojos.

"Vaya, no sabía que traía vendas puestas, menos que tenía una herida en la frente" Dijiste aun algo adolorida. Todos rieron y tú sonreíste, finalmente saliendo de la espalda de Hipo.

"Vaya, Vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?" Pregunto una voz grave, severa y autoritaria. Todos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre que –en tu punto de vista– era enorme. "Hipo, hijo, ¿quién es esta jovencita?" Pregunto el enorme vikingo.

"Papá, ella es (Nombre), la encontré herida cerca del antiguo Nido de los Dragones" Respondió Hipo. Tu miraste lo miraste y lo saludaste, algo asustada por su gran tamaño. El te regreso el saludo, sonriente, haciendo que tu miedo de esfumara y sonrieras de regreso. Luego pensaste en lo último que había dicho Hipo, le había llamado 'Papá', aparentemente era su padre, eso te sorprendió bastante, ya que no tenían ninguna similitud física.

"Muy bien (Nombre), Yo me llamo Estoico, soy el líder de Berk" Hiso una pausa para mirarte de arriba a abajo. "¿De qué isla vienes (Nombre)?" Pregunto Estoico.

Parpadeaste un par de veces antes de contestar. "Este...no lo sé, perdí la memoria" Dijiste sin mirarle a los ojos. Estoico abrió los ojos en sorpresa y volteo a ver a Hipo, con una expresión que decía '¿es verdad?', Hipo volteo a ver a su padre y asintió. "Vaya, eso será un problema" Asentiste lentamente mientras mirabas al suelo algo deprimida, tenias la esperanza de tener a alguien esperándote en tu hogar, pero lamentablemente no recordabas a nadie posiblemente preocupado por qué no estuvieras en casa, ni padres, ni hermanos, nada, tenias la memoria completamente en blanco.

Hipo volteo a verte de reojo y noto tu expresión, esto lo puso algo nervioso y rápidamente intento reconfortarte. "¡P-Pero puedes quedarte con nosotros!, te quedaras en mi casa y este será tu hogar hasta que encontremos alguna manera de encontrar el tuyo" Tu expresión cambio drásticamente, primero algo sorprendida y después con una gran sonrisa en tus labios. Volteaste a ver a los demás muchachos, que cuando notaron que los observabas sonrieron y asintieron. "Nosotros seremos tu familia temporal" Termino de aclarar Estoico, tu lo volteaste a ver y asentiste energética.

"Está bien" Sonreíste y volteaste a ver a todos, para luego posar tu mirada en Hipo "Gracias" Dijiste en general pero mayormente a Hipo. Este sonrió y asintió, dándote a saber que contestaba con un 'De nada'. Luego sentiste como algo se te acurrucaba en la pierna, volteaste y te diste cuenta de que era Chimuelo, que te miraba con una sonrisa de aprobación, tú también le sonreíste y le acariciaste la cabeza.

Ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas ya se habían asomado y la luna brillaba intensamente sobre la isla, tú ya estabas tranquilamente dormida en la cama de Hipo. El había insistido que durmieras ahí, tu al principio se lo negaste, pero después de un buen rato de estar insistiéndote, finalmente accediste, así que él en este momento se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo justo a un lado de su cama sobre varias pieles que honestamente eran bastante cómodas. Mientras que Chimuelo se encontraba durmiendo a un lado de el.

Hipo no podía dormir, se encontraba mirando al techo con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza. No había dejado de pensar en ti, ¿de dónde venias?, ¿Por qué venias sola en ese pequeño bote? Parpadeo un par de veces y se volteo hacia ti, su vista fue subiendo hasta llegar a tu rostro, incluso dormida, te veías realmente feliz, ya que tenías una pequeña sonrisa aun mientras descansabas. Hipo sonrió y siguió observándote, fue memorizando cada una de tus características en su cabeza, tú cabello (color de cabello), tus largas y delicadas pestañas, el peculiar color de tu piel y ese sonrojo que aun dormida permanecía en tus mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que un mechón de tu cabello colgaba delicadamente del borde de la cama, se veía brillante y sedoso.

Hipo jamás había tocado –intencionalmente– el cabello de una chica, y honestamente, le daba curiosidad saber si se sentía igual que al de un chico. Se acerco un poco más al borde de tu cama y estiro un brazo, alcanzando el mechón de tu cabello y tomándolo entre su mano delicadamente. Se sentía muy suave, y era agradable al tacto, así que con el dedo pulgar empezó a acariciarlo. Sonrió y continúo acariciándolo hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un quejido de dolor pero rápidamente tomo aire y lo aguanto. Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado enfrente de él, así que subió la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Era Astrid, y no parecía muy contenta.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar algo!  
**

**Me gusta mucho Hiccup x Astrid, asi que no, no pondre a Astrid como la mala de la historia XD**

**Si, pondre eso de lo celos pero creanme, les dare una sorpresa con esa chica ;)**

**Bueno me despido!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado :,)**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAS, perdón por la enirme tardanza, pero estoy muy atascada con mis clases de matemáticas (reporte mate, me la lleve a extraordinario) por eso no eh podido avanzar :,(**

**Ojalá y me perdonen! **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el sig capi, es algo corto...pero ahora mismo me pongo a escribir en siguiente!**

* * *

"¿A-Astrid?" Susurro Hipo, viendo como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos y continuaba mirándolo con su expresión de enojo.

"Tenemos que hablar" Dijo para nada discreta, esto hizo que fruncieras el ceño y te movieras un poco en la cama, pero al final continuaste durmiendo tranquilamente. Hipo que te miraba atento volvió su vista hacia Astrid.

"¿Te importaría si hablamos afuera?" Susurro parándose de su cama, haciendo que Chimuelo se despertara, pero rápidamente se volvió a acostar. Astrid abrió la boca para contestar, pero casi de inmediato lanzo un bufido y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, con Hipo siguiéndola por detrás.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa. "Listo, ¿de qué quieres hablar Astrid?, debe de ser muy importante como para no poder esperar hasta mañana" Dijo el muchacho.

"Si es importante, es sobre (Nombre)" Aclaro la rubia. Hipo al escuchar esto abrió los ojos algo sorprendido pero luego volvió a su expresión normal.

"¿Que hay con ella?" Pregunto Hipo.

"¿No te parece extraño Hipo?" Astrid se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Extraño?"

"¡Sí!, me refiero, sus memorias...no recuerda absolutamente nada, más que su nombre y edad"

Hipo frunció el ceño. "Si, sé que es extraño, pero..."

"No me agrada nada" Interrumpió Astrid a Hipo "Algo seguro no anda bien con ella, ¡lo presiento Hipo! No podemos confiar en ella"

"Astrid, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?, apenas la conocemos..."

"¡Exacto!, apenas la conocemos" Astrid tomo expresión severa y se acerco un paso más a Hipo, haciendo que este retrocediera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Hipo lo rompió. "Sé que todo esto es repentino y muy extraño Astrid" Dijo el joven vikingo "Pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar y ver que sucede" Dio un gran suspiro "¿Qué esperas que le haga Astrid, que la saque de la isla y la deje flotando en medio del mar por nada?" La expresión de Astrid cambio de enojada y severa a derrotada y aun enfadada, pero reconocía que Hipo tenia razón. "Lo supuse..." Agrego Hipo.

Astrid suspiro "Bueno...supongo que...tendremos que ver qué sucede" volvió sus vista a Hipo "...nos vemos mañana Hipo..." Y sin más ni menos comenzó a caminar y a alejarse.

Hipo suspiro y empezó a caminar a la entrada de su casa "Hasta mañana Astrid" Dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Subió la mirada y se encontró contigo, ahí parada enfrente de la puerta, con expresión algo herida y preocupada, Chimuelo se encontraba sentado junto a ti, dejando que descansaras su mano sobre su espalda.

"(N-Nombre)..." Dijo Hipo casi sin aliento, con expresión sorprendida. "¿Escuchaste...?" Empezó a caminar hacia ti. Lentamente asentiste, aun con expresión herida. "Y-Yo..."

"Tranquilo Hipo" Una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en tu rostro, pero aun conservabas la esencia de estar triste. "Yo entiendo, supongo que tampoco confiaría en alguien como yo si estuviera un tu posición"

"No es que no confié..."

"¿No le agrado a Astrid ni un poquito verdad?" Interrumpiste. Hipo abrió la boca para contestar pero unos segundos después la cerro, sabía que no te iba a gustar su respuesta.

Diste una pequeña risa "Esta bien, estoy...acostumbrada" No tenias ni idea de la razón por la cual te sentías acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, a ser ignorada y no querida. Talvez tenía a algo que ver con tus memorias pérdidas. Desististe pensarlo después.

"No te acostumbres a algo como es-"

"Oye..." Lo interrumpiste de nuevo intentando sonar lo menos grosera y/o brusca posible.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, el esperando lo que ibas a decir, y tú con tu mando acariciando constantemente la espalda de Chimuelo "... ¿Podemos volver a dormir?...por favor ..." Preguntaste aun con tu pequeña sonrisa en tus labios.

Hipo suspiro y dejo flojos los brazos mientras lentamente una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. "Claro (Nombre), volvamos" Y así, Hipo, Chimuelo y tu volvieron a la habitación para dormir.

Te habías vuelto a acostar desde hace un rato, pero no podías volver a dormir de nuevo. Chimuelo se había cambiado de lugar, en vez de dormir con Hipo como siempre, se había acostado en el suelo justo a un lado de la cama de Hipo -en la que te encontrabas- y tenía su cabeza recargada en el borde de esta. El estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo alcanzaras, así que te mantenías acariciandolo.

Subiste tu mano hacia tu frente, posándola encima de las vendas delicadamente –no como la última vez-. "Memorias...mis memorias" Susurraste para ti misma y después dando un suspiro.

"¿Sigues despierta?"

Pegaste un brinco del susto y volteaste a ver a Hipo, que estaba acostado boca arriba con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "¡Me asustaste!" Gritaste en susurro con la voz temblorosa a causa del susto.

"Perdón" Susurro Hipo "No quería asustarte" Sonreíste cálidamente y volviste a acostarte boca arriba, viendo el techo de madera.

"...Estabas pensando en tus memorias?" Hablo de repente Hipo después de un momento de silencio.

"S-Si..." Respondiste algo avergonzada "Tengo la esperanza de que alguien esté esperando mi regreso, preocupado por mí... buscándome tal vez "Pensaste en voz alta.

Hipo saco una pequeña risa "Te apuesto a que si" Sonrió, tu también sonreíste "Deberías dormir algo (Nombre), mañana será un día largo" Bostezo y cerro sus ojos.

Asentiste y te acomodaste de lado en el que Hipo se encontraba acostado en el suelo, lentamente fuiste cerrando tus ojos hasta quedarte completamente dormida.

En la mañana, después de haber desayunado junto con Hipo y Estoico, se dieron cuenta que tu ropa estaba algo dañada y sucia. Al principio Estoico te ofreció ropa de su difunta esposa, pero las faldas y pantalones se te caían y las blusas te llegaban abajo de las rodillas, pensaron en prestarte alguna camisa de estoico –que podrías usar como vestido ya que te llegaba a los tobillos- y con un cinturón sostenértela, pero aun que no se callera, tus hombros quedaban completamente descubiertos y las mangas eran mucho más largas de lo normal.

Hipo tuvo la idea de ir a pedirle prestada algo de ropa a Astrid, pero ella apenas abrió la puerta de su casa y vio tu rostro, la volvió a cerrar de un portazo. Suspiraste ante esto, pero no te dejaste deprimir. Después sugeriste que podrían ir con Brutilda, llegaron a su casa y ella accedió a prestarte unas prendas temporales con gusto, pero cuando saco las prendas que te iba a prestar un olor destructor de narices inundo la habitación. Se dieron cuenta de que la causa de tan horrible olor era la ropa de Brutilda.

"Perdona, es la menos apestosa que tengo aparte de la que traigo puesta" Comento volviendo a guardar la ropa. Hipo y tu suspiraron rendidos, le dieron las gracias a Brutilda, y se fueron dirección a casa de Hipo.

"Veo que no consiguieron nada" Dijo Estoico al verlos entrar y notar que traías la misma ropa sucia y dañada que querían reemplazar.

"No, aquí todos son muy grandes, y (Nombre) es muy pequeña para su ropa"

Abriste grande los ojos y volteaste a ver a Hipo con el ceño fruncido "¿Me estás diciendo chaparra?"

"Pues, no soy muy grande que digamos, y me llegas a la mitad de la cabeza, así que..."

"¡Ya, ya!" Gritaste cubriéndole la cara con tus manos "ya entendí..."

Estoico e Hipo rieron. "¿Hipo, por que no le prestas a (Nombre) tu ropa?, eres el unico que no es tan grande como para que se le caiga" Sugirio el enorme vikingo. Te sonrojaste un poco al imaginarte a ti con la ropa de Hipo puesta.

"Claro" Acepto Hipo. Te sonrojaste aun mas al escuchar como Hipo accedio con tanta serenidad. Lo volteaste a ver de reojo y te diste cuenta de que el tambien estaba ligeramemte sonrojado, pero de alguna manera notaste que lo intentaba ocultar lo mas posible, tal vez por el hecho de que estuviera apretando sus puños y estuviera sonriendo de una manera extraña. "Vamos (Nombre)" Dijo el oji-verde y sin mas ni menos te agarro de la muñeca y te empezo a guiar hacia su cuarto.

Entraron a la recámara de Hipo y mientras el se dirigía hacia su armario a buscarte algo de ropa tu te sentaste al borde de la cama esperando pacientemente.

"¿Esto te servirá?" Pregunto el pecoso haciéndote levantar la mirada hacia el. Miraste la ropa que sostenía, era su camisa verde de manga larga que probablemente te llegaría a las rodillas, unas botas de piel café peludas de la parte de arriba, y un cinturón de piel también café. Sonreíste y asentiste. Hipo sonrió y camino hacia ti, dándote las prendas en la mano.

"Te estaré esperando abajo" Aclaro el muchacho.

"Esta bien, no tardo" Respondiste. Y sin más ni menos Hipo se dio media vuelta y salió de tu habitación para darte tu privacidad. Volteaste y te diste cuenta de que Chimuelo te estaba viendo atento, obviamente sin saber lo que estabas por hacer. "Ummm, Chimuelo, me voy a cambiar de ropa, así que..." El dragón pareció entenderte perfectamente, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación -con tu ayuda para darle vuelta a la manecilla-.

Terminando de vestirte tu, Hipo y Chimuelo habían decidido salir a dar un paseo, y en el camino se encontraron a los amigos de Hipo.

"¿Te queda algo grande no?" Pregunto Brutilda al ver tu nuevo conjunto de ropa.

"S-Solo un poco..." Contestaste con timidez. La camisa de Hipo te dejaba los hombros ligeramente descubiertos y las mangas te llegaban a los nudillos, pero de ahí en fuera, te había quedado perfectamente, igualmente las botas habían encajado a tu talla a la perfección. Y el cinturón te sostenía la camisa bastante bien, de manera que no se te cayera aún más.

Escuchaste que alguien sacaba un bufido, te diste vuelta para ver quien había sido y te diste cuenta de que era Astrid. Si las miradas mataran ella ya te habría asesinando en ese mismo instante. No que quitaba los ojos de encima y se mantenía cruzada de brazos, pareciera tener fuego en sus ojos. Esto te asusto así que lenta y discretamente te colocaste a un lado de Hipo, escondiendote un poco detrás de el.

Esto puso peor a Astrid; Verte ahí con la ropa de Hipo puesta, escondiendote detrás de el como una niña asustada. Otra cosa que le molestaba demasiado era que no te habías separado de el desde el momento en el que llegaste, ni siquiera para dormir ¡aparte dormías en su cama! Ella lo había visto nota noche que fue a despertar a Hipo para hablar sobre ti. Astrid saco otro bufido y apretó sus puños, reteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de ir hacia ti, tomarte de el brazo, arrebatarle de el lado de Hipo, estamparte en un bote, y hacer que regresaras del lugar por dos de habías llegado.

"Astrid" Interrumpió Hipo los pensamientos de esta, haciendo que volteara hacia el.

"¿Podrías mostrarle a (Nombre) el lugar por aire?" Pregunto el oji-verde mientras te tomaba de el hombro.

Astrid te miro y luego volvió a mirar a Hipo. "Muéstraselo tu, tengo cosas que hacer" Sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Parpadeaste un par de veces algo sorprendida, luego tu expresión se fue tornando triste. ¿Ella te odiaba no es así?

"¿Vaya, y ahora que mosca le habrá picado?" Pregunto Brutacio mientras se rascaba el estómago.

Hipo suspiro en irritación. "Bueno..." Volteo a verte, haciendo que te sobresaltaras "Entonces te lo mostraré yo" Sonrió. Tu asentiste y le regresaste la sonrisa.

"Chimuelo, ¿te importaría darnos una vuelta a mi y a (Nombre)?" Pregunto Hipo a su amigo. Chimuelo -que se encontraba a tu lado- asintió y se posicióno para que se subieran. Hipo fue el primero en subirse, Luego con ayuda de el te subiste después, sentándose detrás de el.

"¡Nos vemos luego chicos!" Grito el oji-verde a sus demás amigos. Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Patapez se despidieron de ustedes con la mano. Tu les regresaste el gesto.

"Vamos amigo" Dijo Hipo a Chimuelo, ágilmente el dragón tomo impulso y antes de que te dieras cuenta ya se estaban elevando a gran velocidad. Esto te asusto y rápidamente te sostuviste de Hipo rodeándolo con tus brazos y hundiendo tu rostro en su espalda. Cerraste tus ojos con fuerza mientras luchabas por no gritar.


End file.
